


Not Yet Broken In

by ilcuoreardendo



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Sensuality, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: Follow up to "In the Fading Sun."Had Jerry been human, he would’ve sighed. Since he’d taken Charley from the hospital, the boy had been…difficult. Refusing to hunt, refusing to feed, even when Jerry brought home several sweet smelling humans. He had to admire the boy’s restraint.





	Not Yet Broken In

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted at my [Tumblr](http://ilcuoreardendo-fic.tumblr.com).

* * *

“Charley?” Jerry leaned against the wall, watching the boy pretending to read a battered copy of Time magazine that he’d found stuffed in the back of the bookshelf of the house they were borrowing.

“No,” Charley said, his voice stern but weak. 

Had Jerry been human, he would’ve sighed. Since he’d taken Charley from the hospital, the boy had been…difficult. Refusing to hunt, refusing to feed, even when Jerry brought home several sweet smelling humans. He had to admire the boy’s restraint. 

But that restraint would have to give. The boy couldn’t remain stuck in that strange place between human and vampire, between life and death. He was beginning to wear at the edges. His eyes were fever bright, his skin clammy, and his face had a sickly yellow hue.   
  
Left to his own devices, Charley would dry up and drift away like so much dust.

Jerry wouldn’t let that happen. “All right, kid. You don’t hunt, you know the drill.”

This was another dance that had been repeated over the last few weeks. Charley shot from his chair but Jerry merely sidestepped, caught the boy around the waist and, taking a seat in the vacated chair, pulled Charley onto his lap.

Charley had been slight in life; in this half-death state he was near emaciated. Jerry tugged him against his chest, rested his chin on Charley’s shoulder, his lips next to Charley’s ear. “When I said you could make the choice between coming with me or wait to see how long it took you to tear your mother’s throat out, that was a one or the other choice. It was never an option for you to fade out on me.”

Charley growled, the sound low and very much not human.

Jerry ignored it. “Starting tomorrow night, you will hunt. And you will feed. Or I will find your mother and I will bring her here and lock the two of you in a room until the hunger overwhelms you. You get me, Charley?”

The room was quiet but for the shallow, not yet needless, whispers of Charley’s breathing.

“For now, again....” Jerry drew a fingernail across the flesh of his wrist, put his other hand to Charley’s head and pressed. Jerry could feel the tension run up Charley’s spine, through his neck; it vanished almost as quickly as it came on and Charley allowed himself to be guided to Jerry’s bleeding wrist. His tongue prodded the wound, making the blood flow freely and Charley gave a soft moan, fastening his lips to the broken flesh.  

As he drank, Jerry sat back in the chair, drawing Charley with him, settling the boy more firmly in his lap, angling him so that his ass pressed tightly against the sudden swell of Jerry’s cock. Charley made a broken, choked sound, sucked harder at Jerry’s wrist.

Jerry chuckled, stroked a hand down Charley’s side. “Kid, you’re going to be something else when you’re fully broken in.” 


End file.
